Explict OneShot Hidan
by TwistedTime
Summary: :D Would you mind reviewing this for me? I will send you virtual cupcakes!


**Explicit **

A broad torso rose up and down under Sen's hand falling up and down in motion to his breathing. Warmth from another body tightly mashed next to hers. A strong, blood smeared toned arm draped across her small shoulders. That very familiar scent of metallic salt seeped off his limbs. His heavy breathing erratic from exhaustion. Sen felt the hairs on his arm gently tickle her cheek. Her vision, prematurely blurred. The world whirled, spun and swam around. All she could hear was his breathing and the echoes of pervious words shrieked into the blackness of night:

"_**OH FUCKING SHIT THAT FEELS GOOD!**__"_

Sen started at a spot on the blank fractured ceiling, waiting for the world to come to a halt, her hand cupped her stomach. No such luck. Sen squinted and she rubbed her temples with her middle and index fingers in a frail attempt to stall her mind. There was an obvious sting creeping up from in between her legs to her abdomen and it hurt like hell. Her legs had gone completely numb, all feeling lost and there were bite marks covering more than half of her body. Deep purple and azure colours vibrant, clustered by her neck, foot of her ribs, and inner thighs, upper-chest. The sheets- that were crisp and clean beforehand- smothered in bodily liquids and a dark scarlet. Plus slink white rubbers filled with a monochrome substance, scattered on the floor and onto the bed, drooping off the sides. One of the bed legs had cracked, splinters peeling out of the already decayed wood and the bed was tilting unhealthy to the side. Leaning more and more to the left. Shoving both of their bare bodies at an uncomfortable angle. Slivers of wood littered the ground amongst blankets and heaps of ripped fabric.

"_**HARDER!"**_

His hand fondled her side and hip while the other clutched a tarnished kunai. Sen's wrists were rubbed raw, a cuff still around them. Sen gave a minute sigh, and then tried to move onto her side. The pain was overwhelming, she could not even pull her legs up to curl into a ball, which would have eased the pain. All she could do was, wince a bit and claw her nails onto Hidan's already scratched chest. Hidan's left eye twitched open at the sudden movement around him.

"_**FUCK ME!**__"_

Hidan's eye felt shut when he saw Sen was looming over him, hands glued to his sore body. He was too exhausted to budge. His downstairs was sheering in pain, lower the area was tender, and a burning ache ran along his back, from her nails. He liked it. But at the same time made him exuberated. And a smile forced its way onto his split lips. Speaking was going to be an effort.

"Sen, baby…shit but that was friggin insane."

Hidan grumbled into her ear, and he warmly bit her earlobe as he raised his head off the pillows it was resting on. Sweat was dribbling form his forehead, the sweat traveling from his hairline. Sen glanced at Hidan. Sen opened her arid mouth to speak, her voice strained from screaming.

"Hell yeah, it was."

At those words, Hidan's body just trembled with contentment all over again. Washing over his body like a tidal wave. A proverbial feeling he now felt whenever he was with Sen. He didn't quite imagine this is how they would end up, After that long mission to Suna to retrieve a scroll, and now this. They were together, lying in a bed. It just seemed absurd and unreal. Nevertheless, he was not complaining too much.

"_**MORE!**__"_

Sen blacked out for a second, her head lolling to the side mouth ajar. Her abdomen was on fire. Like a thousand scalding pinchers were drilling down into her lower body. Sen gave a small squeak and jumped awake when she felt a rough, unkempt hand fondle her upper chest manically. Like a child in a candy shop. She squirmed under his grasp, though the smile that broke out onto her features would say otherwise. Hidan let a low, rumbled laugh rip from his lungs. However, laughing hurt his already throbbing downstairs and back. And the laugh ended just as abruptly as it had started.

"_**HOLY SHIT!**__"_

Instead, he turned to her, and winked. Hidan sat up, groaning at the same time. Something inside of him felt very deeply satisfied. Hidan leaned onto the bed's headboard, allowing his rushing veins and heart to come to a stagnant standstill. To let the agitated adrenaline, hormones and enzymes wash from his being. He panted, licked his crusted lips dribbling hot saliva onto them. They tasted of rust and reserves. Hidan glanced at his naked chest. He studied the scratches, deep contours of knife stabs, jagged edges of flesh torn away seeping an obscured red. An ultimate stillness swept over him as he gazed into Sen' eyes. Maybe he did love her, for whatever reason that was. It felt right to hold her, stroke her, kiss her, do other things to her. But that fleeting moment of rapture soon ended as his body wanted something else.

"Hidan?" Sen yelped.

She had regained her ability to speak, although to her, her voice sounded off-ish. Like it didn't belong to her. It was someone else speaking. It was far too dry, and every breath she took was a great effort. As was every movement. The lining of her throat was callous and angry.

At his own name he glimpsed down at her, his attention being divided from looking at himself to her. Hidan couldn't help but smile at her more as her ice blue eyes searched his face. She was so beautiful. Hidan saw it as being nearly impossible that a girl like Sen would be into the same, sadistic pleasure methods as him.

"What Sen?"

His tone came out harsher had been intending, but he was tired. Sleep was edging him on to fall into a deep slumber. He had an excuse. Sen blinked and her mouth formed into a tiny child-like, confused pout. Hidan's expression hardened in anticipation.

"_**HIDAN! HIDAN! HIDAN!**__"_

"I was wondering…"

Her sentence faltered shortly as she regained her thoughts, and breath. Sen's head was still in a whirl of enthrallment. And her hand lifted up and started to nervously trace the scratches and marks left by her. Hidan returned the favor by flicking some of her short, white hair away from her neck, seeing all the love-bites there. Hidan's brow twitched a bit when she touched a particularly deep stab wound, that was still slightly seeping.

"For Jashin's sake, just spit it out!"

His patience was wearing thin already. No matter how fond he was of Sen, his temper often got the better of him. Though the look on her face made him soften up.. He wiggled a bit. Sen gasped feeling his strong arm pull her near him.

"And?"

Hidan spat a bit, actually feeling himself get slightly irate with this girl and her lack of words. He grabbed her hair gingerly and tossed her head aside viciously, and moved his lips to her neck. Momentarily his maw hovered there for a second. Before he crashed his lips down on her neckline. Him having found a clean frame of skin, which he had left unscathed during their pervious romps.

"Let's do it again."

Sen couldn't hide her excitement in her retort to him. Her hand twirled in a little pattern over his abs. Memorizing every dip and motion. A tight, anxious knot formed in her stomach, pulling tighter as Hidan's features changed. He was thinking. Internally debating this. Although he already knew the answer to such an easy question. She didn't even need to _ask._ A part of Hidan's body screamed an absolute 'YES' to her question. He turned to face her. He had already lost count as to how many times he had her. But, every time he did it felt good. He wanted more. To feel every possible, apt part of her. Every single inch of skin, he wanted to have touched, rubbed and sucked on. Hidan's pervious tiredness escaped him, and replaced by an awaiting instinct to jump her once he heard the pure lust in Sen's words.

"_**SCREAM LOUDER BITCH!**__" _

"Fuck yes."

Was his answer, the arrogance and smugness in his diction could be easily heard. Sen giggled a bit, and her leg intertwined with his. Her foot running along the height of his leg. Hidan got happy just at that, and as her knee brushed against a certain part of his body.

"_**H-HIDAN!**__" _

Hidan shifted all of his weight, and rolled back on top of Sen, merely obeying her wishes.


End file.
